


By Your Side

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: With the things she plans to do in the future, she understands that she will garner much hatred and anger from all sorts of people. She is prepared to accept it all, but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't need allies.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cattestfanciest (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cattestfanciest+%28Tumblr%29).

> Writing trade for [cattestfanciest (Tumblr)](https://cattestfanciest.tumblr.com/).

The Training Grounds are empty, many of the students busy with their own assignments or errands or otherwise still tucked in bed and fast asleep this early in the morning, but Rei decides to make good use of his time. With a training sword in hand and having already finished stretching and warming up, he gets into his usual stance and begins. He starts with a few sets of rhythmic swings to get into the groove of things before taking his training further.

He works on his posture, his grip on the hilt, his movements from one stance to another. Rei works on anything and everything he can possibly think of that needs improving, and it's a sharp blow to his self-esteem when he realizes that he needs to work on almost everything. With sweat framing his forehead and his punctuated grunts that matched his swings and thrusts ringing in the air, he recalls his embarrassing defeat from a few days ago.

The student had challenged Hubert to a duel of sorts. There was no real reason; he simply wanted to test his strength against Edelgard's right-hand man. He didn't expect the noble to accept, but to his surprise, he did. And Hubert completely and utterly delivered a crushing defeat to Rei. It wasn't in the aspiring knight's nature to let something like that get to him, but the way Hubert looked down on him was something else entirely.

“Try as you might, you will never be able to reach Lady Edelgard's level,” he spoke coldly, and his tone left no room for arguments. “She is _far_ above you and untouchable.”

Something about Hubert's words stirred something in Rei's heart. He was always an earnest young man to begin with, but that mocking tone from the one closest to the Adrestian Empire's heir made him want to try harder and push himself well beyond his limits as though to prove Hubert wrong. It was the only thing on his mind. To get stronger so that he can be worthy of standing by the side of the one he admires so much.

The exhaustion of his rigorous training eventually catches up to Rei, and he has no choice but to give his aching muscles a break. With a dull thud, he allows himself to collapse onto the ground, the stone floor cool against his warmed back. He stares up at the sky, so blue and clear. If he were to be poetic, then perhaps he could compare Edelgard to the sky above him, always there and also…

_…so out of reach._

Rei's eyes fall shut, and he loses himself in his thoughts. He wonders to himself if he can ever be the knight he hopes to become, and if one day, he'll have the honour of calling himself the Imperial princess' equal.

“_Lady Edelgard_…” He breaths out the young woman's name without meaning to, his voice sounding wistful as her name leaves his lips.

“What is it?”

Rei's eyes immediately snap wide open, only to be greeted by none other than Edelgard's face peering down at him, and rather closely at that. His mind lags behind for a moment before his cheeks flush, and he gasps. In his flustered haste to compose himself to a more proper state to address the woman, Rei's knee-jerk reaction is to spring himself upwards, but that was probably a bad idea. His forehead collides with Edelgard's own, effectively headbutting her and inadvertently ending up hurting both of them.

Both students practically keel over, hands over their heads to soothe the ache while simultaneously groaning in pain. To an outsider, it might look like a comical scene, but Rei is nothing short of horrified. He bows his head repeatedly, ignoring how the action made the injury worse while continuous apologies spill from his mouth.

Edelgard waves her hand in a dismissive manner and collects herself soon enough. “It's fine,” she assures him with an awkward cough to clear her throat. “Though do be more careful next time.”

“Yes, of course… I'm sorry,” he meekly apologizes one last time before changing the topic to ask a question. “Why are you here?”

“The professor noticed and expressed concern that you were neglecting your health in favour of reckless training instead. As your House leader, I felt obligated to check up on you.”

Rei shakes his head from side to side, perhaps a bit too overzealous at her concern for him and for bothering her with something like this. “Oh, no, it's fine! I'm fine, so there's nothing to worry about! And besides…” The young man trails off for a moment and becomes quiet. A brief look of melancholy flashes across his face before he shakes it away, mustering up a wavering smile instead and continues, “I can't be of use to you if I can't handle at least this much.”

Edelgard stares at the student's face, carefully processing his words. She almost looks troubled, and she shakes her head. “There's no need to try so hard,” she assures him. Her voice sounds softer than usual. “You should know that I already rely on you, and it's more than enough to simply have you stay by my side and be my ally.”

It isn't just pretty words she's spouting to make her fellow student feel better. It's the truth. With the things she plans to do in the future, she understands that she will garner much hatred and anger from all sorts of people. She is prepared to accept it all, but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't need allies. She does. She needs him.

Edelgard breaks herself away from her depressing thoughts and finds Rei smiling brightly at her. “I will always be your ally, Lady Edelgard. I will stay by your side for as long as you'll allow it,” he promises, his sincerity shining behind his eyes.

The princess seems surprised from his response, but it makes her heart feel all warm and fluttery. Her expression becomes endearingly soft, a rare sight to behold, and a small smile tugs at her lips. She nods her head in acknowledgement, finding herself too embarrassed to properly respond with words. Instead, she suggests that the young man take a break and invites him to accompany her to the dining hall to eat.

Rei's entire face lights up, and he eagerly nods his head to accept. After putting the training equipment away, Rei joins up with Edelgard once more, his steps matching hers in perfect harmony as they head out.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr (avistella)](https://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
